


There's No Sangrias In Here

by Puce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Multi, Steve's tits, The H Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puce/pseuds/Puce
Summary: In which Tony Stark has a genius idea - but when it's from someone else's idea it never works that well.Also known as, three men attempt to lay in a hammock.





	There's No Sangrias In Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenix/gifts).



> Because Nix wrote a [christmas gem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127236) where the three go on a vacation and there's a hammock but I was just imagining pain.

“Shit would y-”

“Fuckin’ hell, Stevie, ya gain some weight or wh-”

“Oh, yeah, _I’m_ the problem here on the bottom being _suffocated-”_

“Could you geezers quit arguing and just _hold still-!”_

“ _You_ hold still before I clock ya, Stark, you’re pinching my fuckin’ liver or somethin’”

“What, Hydra didn’t sell that on the black market while you were out?”

“ _Tony!”_

“Yes, dear?”

Had Tony known saying the ‘H-word’ would have gotten them to stop squirming - Steve so he could glare at Tony’s head, and Bucky because he was shaking with laughter both at the comment and Steve’s reaction - well, he would have fifteen minutes ago when they first attempted to get comfortable.

In the hammock.

The special hammock, mind you, which he had designed specifically to be able to hold all of their weight and have considerably more area - but the thing about hammocks is that no matter how big or fortified it is - the nature of a hammock is to roll everyone up like shrimps in a banana leaf.

Or something like that. He was hungry - no, thirsty - now that he was in a hammock and didn’t have some froo-froo drink inside of a coconut despite the fact that he was nowhere near the beach; this was the rooftop of the Tower in New York in the middle of sticky, unreasonably hot August, with two super-soldiers giving off super-excessive amounts of body heat smooshed against him.

Not that he was minding it _terribly_ since they were all dressed down in their swim trunks still, so Tony’s face was pleasantly being crushed into Steve’s glorious pectoral. Less pleasant was Bucky’s armpit where it met the metal of his cybernetic arm pressed against Tony’s ear as Bucky did his damndest not to crush Tony atop Steve but rather be spooning them both on the side, his face up so he could kiss Steve whenever he wanted.

Well, whatever, Tony had Steve’s pecs to kiss all he wanted and _maybe_ he could squirm down just enough to wrap his lips around a nipple and get Steve to make those breathy moans that drive Tony and Buck absolutely wild.

“Ow, ow, ow -” Tony grunted as metal scraped against his cheek.

Okay, so, initiating anything that could lead to sex in a hammock was off the list.

“Guys, I’m not very relaxed, in fact, my back actually feels _worse_ so maybe we should just-”

“Back into the pool?”

“Back into the pool.”

Little did they know that it wasn’t getting comfortable in the hammock that was the hardest part - it was getting out of one.

The thuds and subsequent groans that occurred shortly after the decision to remove themselves from the hammock despite all the struggle alluded to the bruises they’d be nursing (or, Tony would be, while Steve and Bucky forgot about them in an hour).

Did he have regrets? Maybe. But Super Hammock Mk.II was already blooming in his head as his boyfriends half-dragged him to the pool.


End file.
